Beyond super sonic
by sonicandshadowfanforever
Summary: One morning in knothole on sonic and tails daily morning runs they notice a warp ring in the distance and belongs to scourge the hedgehog sonic evil anti counter part and scourge tries to kill tails and sonic gets mad then sonic goes beyond super sonic or any other of his dark super forms will tails die or will he survive read and find out this is my first story no flames.


One day on one of sonic and tails morning runs like they always go on a warp ring appears in the distance between them and none other than scourge the hedgehog sonic's evil counter-part appears through the portal. Well well what do we have said. Scourge!? Sonic and tails both shouts called out. Long time no see losers scourge said. What are you doing here? Sonic asked. Simple and easy question to awnser I only came to see how your buddy tails is doing. Scourge said. Is he still crying about fiona still scourge said with an evil smirk. How dare you!? Tails shouts at scourge with rage and tears falling down his face. Scourge stars to luagh and looks a tails and says how pathetic. Tails starts to growl furiously and says that's enough I had enough of your fucking mouth tails said. Then starts to turn into a powerful spindash and launches himself at scourge with full force. Then tails almost ends up knocking scourge down but only end up with a a kick in the face and scourge just laughs at him and tails starts to run a scourge but only end up being lifted up and grabed by the throat to were his lungs are that is untill they heard a familiar female voice. Stop scourge stop it right now! Sally shouts comeing from a nearby tree and stops and notices the state tails is in. Well well if it isn't the princess. Oh my gosh tails!? Sally shouts. Sal stay back. Sonic said. What's going on hear. Sally asked sonic and notices he worried look on his face. Sonic? Sally asked. Scourge and tails are fighting. And it looks like he going to kill him. sonic said . Sally gasped. Aunt sally stay back. He might try to hurt you as well. Tails said while scourge is chokeing him. Sally notices a figure behind scourge and kicks him in the back relaseing tails in process. Who's there scourge scourge asked. Now sugar ah don't think you should do that if ah where you bunnie said. Aunt bunnie tails said with a sigh of relief. How did you find us? Sally asked . Ah was on look out duty and heard noise comeing from ovah here and ah decided to make mah entrance and save tails. Bunnie looks down at tails with a worried look on her face tails you all sugar? Im fine aunt bunnie tails said. Scourge starts to get up you just had to but in don't you scourhe said. Ah think you need to pick on someone your own size. Bunnie said. Alright if it's a fight you want it's a fight you get! Scourge said. Aunt bunnie look out! Huh bunnie said Just soon as scourge was about to stab bunnie tails gets in front of bunnie and takes the stab for her. Gwarh agh tails said as he fell to his knees with tears falling down his face. Tails!? Sally,sonic and bunnie yelled. Tails falls to his knees. Sonic and sally rushes over to there friend. Tails lil bro say something any thing! Tails sweetie say something sally said. Sonic aunt sally aunt bunnie I need to say something very important to you tails said. You can say aanything you want big guysonic said. Sonic aunt bunnie aunt sally you are the best and only famliy I've done ever have and sonic Big bro you are the best brother ever and best friend I could ever have and aunt sally and aunt bunnie you two are the best aunts and friends I could ever have and I also wanted to say this sonic aunt sally and aunt bunnie I love you. Tails body start to go limp. And also tell the others I love them as well. Sonic and aunt sally please take care of yourselfs and each other and if you ever see my parents again in the future tell them I love them. Tails body starts to stop moveing and tailseyes start to close tails tails no it can't be it just can't be no!? Sonic starts glowing with purple white and black and red aura around him. Scourge looks at sonic. What is this scourge said. Your worst nightmare sonic said. Im am nightmare sonic! Sonic said. Nightmare sonic has red eyes just like shadow does and his color is white black and red and his gloves are black and shoes are dark purple. Sal bunnie I need you to take tails to doctor quack now. Sonic said. Sally and bunnie could only stare at sonic in horror. Sonic notices. Why are you still here get out of here now! Okay sally said and sally picks up tails limp body and the girls runs to infirmary. Somic looks at scourge with a dark grin on his face. Now then shall get down to business. Scourge pulls out synthic chos emeralds and transforms in to super scourge and looks at somic in fear. Scourge try's to punch sonic but only receives punches and kicks thrown at him. At scourge runs out of strength do it finish me scourge said. I'll be happy to oblige nightmare sonic said. And shouts chaos blast makeing blood only appear on the ground with wind cleaning up his blood. Sonic shouts chaos control and teleports to to the infirmary meeting up sally and bunnie. Hey sugar hog how you get in here bunnie said well I used chaos control to teleport here. Sonic said as he went back to normal. How is he sonic asked. Doctor quack said he will be up in a couple of hours sally said. Thank god sonic said with a sigh of relief. What happened to scourge? Bunnie asked He's gone now sonic said. Sugar hog I think you should get some rest before you see sugar fox awake bunnie said. Alright I will sonic said as he went the waiting room. BSally girl you should get some rest to no I'll stay sally said. But sally girl bunnie was interrupted by needs me!? Sally yelled. Fine I'll go see how sonic is doing bunnie said as she left a couple of hours later. Tails wakes up and at the corner of his eye he see's sally as says her name aunt sally? Tails asked in comfusion. Sally looks over and tails bed and rushes over to him and gives him a big hug. Oh tails im so glad your okay sally said in excitement with tears of joy and wipes them away. Tails returns the hug. Aumt sally wheres the others tails asked. As she released him from the hug and bent down and gave him the famous funny kiss on his nose. I'll go get them right now sally said as she walked out of the room. He's awake guys sally said they walked in amd went over to tails bed amy bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek tails im so glad your ok she said. Every body looked down at tails with a smile on their face. Hey little buddy how you feeling rotor said. I feel like I got hit by a bus tails said. Well as soon as your better every thing well be fine antione said. sonia gives tails a kiss on the forehead. Tails you're gonna be fine soon sonia said. Thanks sonia tails said witha blush on his face. Cream walks over and gives tails peck on the cheek. Tails you had us all worried cream said. Rouge gives tails a kiss on his cheek hope you feel better soon hun rouge said soon the place was packed with gifts and get well cards. Tails doctor quack said you will get better in three months sally said. But thow am I supposed to eat? Tails asked. Looks like Ill have to feed you like I did when you were a baby again sally said as she stroked the back of his fur. Sonic and sally and bunnie motions for the others to leave the room. Sonic walks out of the room. Aunt sally what are you doing with that needle tails asked. Im gonna give you pain killerso it can ease up your pain and heals it sally walks over to tails and gives him the funny kiss and bunnie gives tails a kiss on the forhead and leaves the room good tails sally and bunnie said. Good night aunt sally and aunt bunnie tails said as he fell asleep.

The End


End file.
